Crossing The Line
by blueray
Summary: TEMPORARILY SUSPENDED. Draco is the typical bad boy in his final year at Hogwarts responsible for the ever changing DADA teachers. Enter Harry Potter, a young Auror specifically recruited by Dumbledore. Will Draco toe the line now? HPDM. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Another multi-chaptered fic! And this one's a Student-teacher AU. Yes, I love AUs! Background is unnecessary since I'll explain mostly everything in the fic in the coming chapters. Just like my earlier fic, updates are highly influenced by reviews! And this is going to be HarryxDraco Slash, so don't like, don't read! **

**Disclaimer : Honestly, it would've been a BL series if I owned it…**

**Here we go!**

* * *

"And please extend a warm welcome to our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Mr. Harry Potter."

Harry stood up and smiled to acknowledge the smattering of applause in the Great Hall and nodded to Dumbledore. He sat down again, eyes doing a quick survey of the sea of students in front of him. His eyes landed on the Slytherin table, where not a single student was clapping. His gaze was on a certain platinum haired blonde whose face seemed even more hostile than the others. The blonde regarded him with cold silver eyes…

"He's a teacher?" remarked Pansy Parkinson, "looks young enough to be a student! Urgh! I'm sure the girls are already drooling over him…"

"I hope for your sake that you aren't one of them, Pansy," said Blaise Zabini casually.

"Oh please, I have high standards!"

"He's younger, that means he's inexperienced," Draco Malfoy cut in smoothly, lips curling in a grin, "That means he'll be an easy target." His looked at the new teacher and met his gaze. Draco inhaled sharply, those emerald eyes seemed to penetrate him, see what no one else could see. The contact lasted for about two seconds and then Harry turned away.

It was only then that Draco realized that his heart was beating rather fast…

"Professor Flitwick," Harry looked away and turned towards the tiny wizard next to him, "Who is that student at the Slytherin table? The one with the pale blonde hair?"

"Hm? Oh that's Draco Malfoy," Flitwick squeaked back in response, "I'd suggest you'd watch out for him. He's the reason why we haven't been able to keep a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher for more than a year for the past two years now!"

Harry gave him a quizzical look, "I'm sorry but I don't understand. What do you mean by that?"

"Well, I don't mean to discourage you or anything and I'm sure Albus would talk to you about this tonight, but lets just say that Mr. Malfoy seems to have taken it upon himself to make sure no teacher wants the job after dear old Quirrel retired."

Harry frowned, he didn't like the sound of that, "So…the previous two teachers didn't want to keep the job because of Draco Malfoy?"

Flitwick nodded, "I don't have a clear take on how he does it but Albus would most probably. Actually, I'd suggest you should prepare a bit extra for facing the rest of the Seventh Year as well. It's a nightmare I tell you. Especially if Slytherin and Gryffindor are together!"

"Same reason I presume."

"Right you are. Astonishingly bright students but it takes your soul to manage them. Take tips from Severus if you want. He's really good at it. Which isn't much of a surprise since he's the head of the Slytherin house."

Harry nodded absently, looking at the Slytherin table again. Albus had personally requested him to take up this job…and now it didn't seem as odd a request as it had done then.

As Flitwick had said, Albus Dumbledore did come to visit him after the feast that night. He was preparing to sleep when there was a knock on his door.

"Oh, hello Professor Dumbledore," Harry said, opening the door to let the headmaster in.

"Pardon me for the late intrusion, Harry but there are certain things that I simply must talk to you about." Dumbledore smiled at him, eyes twinkling, "It seems that you were expecting me."

Harry nodded, "Professor Flitwick did say you might drop by."

"Honestly Harry, you can address us by our names. You are a teacher here yourself."

"I know, Professor Dumbledore," Harry grinned, "So, has this got something to do with Draco Malfoy?"

"Indeed it does. I'm sure Filius already told you this but please, do be wary of him. The last two teachers were highly competent but were more than happy to leave Hogwarts. And no one else was ready to take this job until Draco finished his schooling here."

"So…that's why you asked me to take up this job?"

"I hope you can forgive me for taking a year of your Auror job. But trust me, you'll find this job as challenging as any of your missions."

"I don't mind the slightest, Professor. But why me? I hardly have any experience in this."

Dumbledore smiled his mysterious smile again, "That is precisely the reason I chose you."

Harry waited but didn't get any further explanation, "So, how exactly will Draco Malfoy trouble me?"

Dumbledore stood up, midnight blue robes swirling around him, "I'm sure you'll find it out by tomorrow. I wish you the best, Harry."

Harry frowned as the door clicked shut. Curse Dumbledore for being his enigmatic self as always. But in any case, he was kinda bored of his job at the Auror office. Two years as an Auror and still no exciting case. In comparison, teaching seemed like a new and more exciting prospect and _someone_ had made things a lot more interesting now.

* * *

Harry woke up early the next morning and it took him a moment to realize where he was. He smiled, it was his first day as a teacher and he was looking forward to it. He went through his time-table for the day, quickly jotted down what he was going to teach and collected the reference books for it. Having done that, he tried to futilely comb his messy jet black hair and made his way down for breakfast. It was still quite early and hence not many students were present in the Great Hall. After greeting the other teachers present, Harry poured himself some juice and started reading the Daily Prophet. Nothing eventful had happened until Harry was making his way back to his office.

"So, did you do it?"

Harry halted.

"Ye-yes Dra-"

"Shut up. Who said you could use my name? Now leave!"

Harry strode towards the corridor from where he heard the voices. There was Draco Malfoy and with him was a tall black boy. And judging by the sound of running footsteps, whoever they were bullying had run off. The two had their backs to Harry and hence hadn't seen him yet.

Harry cleared his throat, "Morning, Draco."

Draco whipped around and so did his friend. Harry noticed the Head Boy badge pinned to his robe. If Draco was surprised at seeing Harry there, in no way did he show it. He smiled coolly, "Morning, Professor."

"I don't think you've been down for breakfast. You'd better hurry if you don't want to be late."

"Yes, that's where I'm heading."

"Really? I didn't know threatening younger kids was breakfast for you, Draco."

The silver eyes glinted dangerously.

"I'm looking forward to your class, _Professor_." Draco said, meeting Harry's challenging gaze with his own.

Harry raised his eyebrows slightly, "And I'm looking forward to having you in my class."

With that, Harry turned and walked off.

"What the hell was that?" said Blaise softly, looking at Harry's retreating figure.

Draco narrowed his eyes, "This should be interesting. I _actually_ am looking forward to his class now. Lets see what happens to that cocky attitude of his when he finds out I know more than him."

"I dunno Draco. He seems to be different from the earlier teachers…"

Harry's first ever lesson was with the Slytherin and Ravenclaw second years, which in his opinion went pretty smoothly and before lunch, he had the Sytherin and Hufflepuff fourth years. He didn't face any problems in that either, except the two detentions he had to hand out to the two Slytherins who kept on missing their targets and instead hitting the Hufflepuffs.

"So, Harry," beamed Flitwick happily, during lunch "How's you first day going?"

Harry smiled back, "Pretty awesome till now. But after this I have double period with seventh year Gryffindors and Slytherins"

Flitwick's eyes widened slightly, "Well, good luck then…"

Harry's attention was then distracted. Draco Malfoy had just entered the Great Hall. Harry did a quick analysis of him as taught in his Auror training. He was walking with the same boy from that morning and another girl. And close on his heels were several other students. So he had a lot of influence over his housemates. And judging by the furtive glances cast in his direction, popular amongst the girls too. Harry couldn't blame them, Draco Malfoy was almost flawless in appearance with his plantinum blonde hair swept back with some strands casually falling over his silver eyes. Eyes which were ruthlessly cold and demanding. Harry smirked, judging by the way Draco poised himself, he was arrogant. Hell, Pride was his greatest sin. And that would be his weakness.

"Erm…Harry…you look scary with that look on your face…"

Harry's attention snapped back to Flitwick, "Oh, sorry Professor…"

Flitwick was now regarding him with even wider eyes, "You looked as if you had just hatched a brilliant plot to kill Mr. Malfoy or something…"

"What?" Harry was amused, "To kill him? No. I'd rather say its more like, to render him helpless."

Flitwick frowned, "I guess Albus was right to get an Auror as a teacher then…"

If anything, Harry was even more amused at that.

Harry knew something like this would happen. All the students were currently standing outside the class. Harry made his way towards them.

"What's wrong?" he asked, brow furrowed.

"You should take a look, Professor," Draco said, voice laced with fake worry.

Eyebrows shooting up, Harry glanced inside the classroom.

It was a total mess.

The desks and chairs were upturned, parchments littered the floor, ink pots lay smashed on the floor, books lay toppled. The room looked as though it had been hit by a hurricane.

Taking a deep breath, Harry composed himself and came back out.

"Well, this is inconvenient. But it shouldn't pose much of a problem to clean up. Say, Draco, could you please clear up the mess? Use a string of spells please."

"Ah…sure, Professor," Draco smirked, and sauntered inside. He flicked up his wand and with one long sweeping motion, restored the room back to its proper condition.

Harry kept his face passive, "How many spells did you use?"

"Five," Draco replied smugly.

"Hm…could've been done in three. Get in everyone."

Draco felt the colour rise to his cheeks as the Gryffindors filed past him. Five spells in string and that too non-verbal was no mean feat. And yet, Harry Potter had brushed it aside as though it were nothing.

"Draco?" said Blaise, "Come on…"

Harry took out the register and checked the names of the students. Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and Seamus Finnigan.

"Right," Harry said, "Now that I know all of you, lets begin! Today I was going to have a practice session of all the basic spells. But now, to make it more interesting, lets do it in string and combination…"

"Heh," Draco muttered darkly, "lets see how many spells he manages to do…"

"So…why don't all of you give me one spell each, slightly related to each other and I'll string them together and use the combination. Draco, lets start with you."

This time Draco wasn't able to hide the scowl, this teacher was getting on his nerves now…and tap dancing on them! "Oh why don't you string the Cruciatus with something!?" he snapped.

Harry looked at him coolly, "And pray what would you string the Cruciatus with? Do you not know that the Unforgivable Curses can't be strung with any other spells?"

"The Cruciatus can be strung with the Imperius so that whenever the person under the Imperius tries to disobey-"

"Detention, Draco." Harry interrupted smoothly, eyes slightly wide as to how Draco knew of that particular piece of information. That was highly advanced dark magic and certainly not to be known by NEWT level students, "Yes so never mind that. First tell me the advantages of stringing and combining with examples and then we can move on to practicing them…"

It went well after that, with Draco just choosing to silently glare at him. He had just finished giving them homework(An essay on stringing and combining spells, the basics and complexities) when the bell rang.

"Draco, stay back would you?"

Another death glare. It was a tense class that walked out of the classroom, each looking over their shoulders as Draco slowly made his way towards Harry. Not many teachers bothered to give Draco Malfoy detention these days. His performance in academics was far too extraordinary.

"That was quite an answer you gave back there," Harry said, sitting down on a chair, "Although you've been taught stringing last year, I doubt they taught you about doing so to an Unforgivable."

"Just get on with it…" Draco muttered, "What about my detention?"

"My office, seven p.m, today."

Draco gave a curt nod and turned to leave.

"Oh and Draco, you can get along any homework or study materials that you might want to."

A brief flash of puzzlement flashed across his face but only for a second and then he was gone.

Harry sighed in relief. He felt slightly guilty at having given detention when he should've been glad that a student knew so much. Honestly, Draco should be concentrating more on his exams than this…but then Harry wasn't one who'd back down without a fight…

In any case, Harry knew that Draco wanted to become an Auror(know thy enemy!) and he simply couldn't bear if he'd have to work with an arrogant bastard with an I'm-the-closest-thing-to-God attitude.

Harry was both dreading as well as looking forward to the detention…

* * *

**Yes, so this is all that I've written till now. So, the next update would take some time but I'll pick up speed later on…**

**What's your take on it then?**

**Suggestions as to what you want to happen would be gladly accepted…spice up this fic a bit! **

**So, review!**

**Cheers!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merry Christmas everyone! Although this hasn't been the best of years here…with terror attacks and recession and stuff, lets hope for a better year ahead! And watch out for the mistletoe! ;)**

**A big thank you to all the reviewers. You readers make me so happy!**

**Disclaimer: Nopes, don't own. Unless I get them for Christmas this year!**

* * *

Draco was fuming.

"I can't believe he actually gave me detention! McGonagall was the only one who gave me one last year! Honestly, if Potter gets too annoying, I'm telling my Father! He's barely a few years older than me and look how stuck-up he is! Professor my arse!"

The rest of the Slytherins could do nothing but hear out the Malfoy heir's rant. Although no one dared to say it out loud, Draco could act like a proper princess if he wanted to.

"I want all of you to make class hell for him. I do not care how, just do it! And the third year Ravenclaw and Gryffindors are getting a bit too friendly, someone take care of that."

"Draco," Blaise was the only one who'd interrupt because he was Draco's closest friend, "Its nearly seven, you should get going."

"What? Gah! I haven't finished my potions assignment!"

"Well, he did say you could bring along your work if you want…" Blaise reminded tentatively, knowing that Draco was close to exploding…

"I know! What sort of stupid detention is this going to be!!" Draco practically screamed, grabbing his potions books and stomping out of the Common Room.

Harry looked up calmly when the door of his office was flung open and slammed back shut.

"Evening, Draco."

"Oh go jump off a cliff!"

Harry's lips quirked in amusement at that, "You know, self control is an important thing in becoming an Auror."

"Wha- How'd you know that?"

"Honestly, you can't even figure that out by yourself?"

Draco was itching to hurl his potions books at Harry. He just wanted this day to end. Never before had his first day back been so worse.

"So…what am I supposed to do?"

"What do you mean? You've brought your Potions work with you, so do it."

Draco was stumped, "What? You just want me to do my work?"

Harry chuckled, "Would you rather do lines?"

Going slightly pink, Draco placed his books on the desk and unscrewed his ink pot.

Harry watched him as he worked. He used the reference book as told by Snape plus two additional books of his own. The reference book was full of extra notes and highlighted sentences. Harry(albeit grudgingly) had to admit that the boy was pretty smart.

"How long do you plan on _staring_ at me?" Draco said suddenly, not looking up from what he was writing.

Harry smiled, "Is it just Potions or are you this passionate about all your other subjects as well?"

Draco paused, checked something in one book and resumed writing, "Potions _is_ my favourite subject. But I'm serious about the other subjects as well."

Silence descended upon the two again in which Harry got himself a book and started reading it. For about half an hour, there was no sound except for the scratching of the quill and the flipping of the page.

"Done," Draco said, after about fifteen more minutes, "Can I leave this godforsaken place now?"

"Do you mind if I look at what you've written?" Harry asked, extending his arm forward.

"As a matter of fact, I do mind," Draco replied, sneering, "Let me go already. I have better things to do."

Harry tugged the parchment towards himself anyway, ignoring Draco's cry of protest, "Better things? Like?"

"Plotting ways to make life miserable for you," Draco hissed in an undertone, "Its none of your concern."

"But if it is _my_ life you're trying to make miserable, then obviously it is one of my concerns," Harry said, handing back the parchment, "That's very well written by the way. But the reasons as to why the potion affects the nervous system could be more elaborate. You may leave."

Draco snatched the scroll of parchment back, picked up his books and strutted out of his office, slamming the door behind him yet again.

"I'm worried he might just break the door if he keeps on doing that," Harry said to himself, resuming his reading.

Draco stormed through the corridors. He had almost reached the Slytherin common room when he backtracked and went to the room he was privileged with as a head boy.

Draco flopped down on the bed. He had no other homework left, and his headboy duties didn't begin until curfew, which was still about an hour away. He was hungry though, so maybe he could sneak into the kitchen and get himself something to eat. He made a move to get up, sighed and flopped back down again. He'd do it later. His detention with Potter had somewhat unsettled him. He seemed to know everything about Draco while Draco was totally clueless about Harry.

_Know thy enemy._

Draco's lips curled into a small smirk and he mentally thanked Harry for the tip.

Having sent the owl, it was past curfew and Draco set out on his round. He was supposed to work with Hermione Granger, the head girl, but he'd be damned if he ever worked with a Gryffindor and a muggleborn at that!

Draco paused outside Harry's office. He took out his wand, placed the strongest sealing charm he knew on it and walked off. On another thought, he did the same to Harry's classroom. In all probability, Harry would break it in a minute, but the message would get across.

Harry rolled his eyes when his door refused to open the next morning. As Draco had predicted, he performed the counter spell swiftly and entered in. If Draco actually thought he'd get rid of Harry by such petty things, he was wildly mistaken.

Or maybe not…

First, Harry did not like the look on Draco's face when he got a letter from someone at breakfast that morning. His eyes lit up in a way that could mean nothing good. Then, a group of fifth year Slytherins got into multiple duels with the Gryffindors during his class, resulting in mass pandemonium. Harry was hit by a few spells as well, resulting in a bloody nose and a throbbing headache. He got a severe talking down by McGonagall for 'lack of class control'. And throughout the day, someone kept on sealing his classroom whenever he stepped out of it. And the worst bit of it was that Draco Malfoy didn't seem to be responsible for any of it.

So it was a very riled up Harry who made his way to his office after his last class.

Only to find it sealed again.

"FUCK!" Harry swore and blasted it open. The door flew clean of its hinges and crashed into Harry's bookshelf.

This was not happening.

Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. Anger wasn't going to get him anywhere. Fixing the damage with a flick of his wand, Harry summoned an elf to get him some coffee.

Had Draco been operating alone, Harry wouldn't have had any problem but since he had the entire Slytherin house on his side, Harry had doubts whether he could last there even for a year. Now he knew why no one else would take the job that year.

And since he couldn't give Draco Malfoy detention…he'd just have to find a way around it.

"Draco," Harry said at the end of the lecture when most of the class had already filed out, "A word please…"

Giving a nod to his friends, who then left(to wait outside most probably), Draco turned towards Harry.

"Yes?"

"You see, I was hoping that you'd be able to help me out. Considering your outstanding academic performance, I don't think it'll be much of a problem. So if you could, please come to my office at seven in the evening."

Draco's eyebrows shot up slightly, "What do you want me to do?"

"I'll explain it all in the evening. So I assume you'll come?"

Draco didn't reply for a while, just regarded Harry with his cold silver eyes, "I'll see…" And with that, he walked out.

* * *

**Yes yes…things will get more interesting soon. As much as I want to, rushing things wont get us anywhere! If you notice any mistakes, please let me know. **

**Reviews appreciate…A LOT! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I felt that the last chapter was a bit of a let down, since it was short and nothing much happened in it either. So…here's another one! And this should be the last update for this year…I'll try and post the next update by the 2****nd**** of January, which happens to be my birthday. Woohoo! Lol**

**Thanks to the reviewers of the last chapter, which were less compared to the first chapter. Don't do that to me!**

**Disclaimed.**

* * *

Draco hesitated. What exactly was he doing outside Harry's office? A chance to snub the professor had been handed to him on a silver platter and he was refusing to take it?

But he was curious. The immense flattery that Harry had indulged in to get Draco to come had piqued his curiousity. So he'd just find out what Harry wanted and then leave.

Yes, that's what he'd do.

Taking a deep breath, he swung the door open and walked in.

Harry looked up from the essays he was grading.

"Evening, Draco," he said, placing the stack of parchments aside, "would you like some tea?"

"I'm just here to know what it is that you want from me."

Harry sighed, "Sit down please."

Draco cocked his head to the side.

"Oh alright. I have to do this research on various poisons and their antidotes. I'll be frank, I'm horrible at potions, always have been. So, if you'd just help me out with it-"

"You want me to write out that research for you?"

"What?" Oh no no! I want you help me write it. You know, in case I find things difficult."

Draco crossed his arms, "Honestly, why would a student who hasn't even passed his NEWTS know more than a fully qualified Auror?"

Harry's eyes narrowed, "An Auror? I'm afraid-"

"Oh save yourself the trouble," Draco drew the chair and sat down on it, a playful smirk on his face, "Harry Potter, age twenty three, privately educated, Auror training at seventeen, exam at twenty, ranked fifth, proper Auror at twenty-one."

Harr's face remained impassive throughout, "Congrats on proving yourself to be capabe of being an Auror. And your source would be?"

"Honestly, can't you even figure that out?" Draco mocked, repeating Harry's own words.

"Lucius Malfoy, I presume."

"All it took was one owl."

"Impressive. Now that you know about me, it makes things easier. I have to do this research for the Ministry. The department won't let me be idle for one whole year just like that. And as you might have found out, my Potions marks sucked to the core."

"You would've stood third had it not been for Potions."

Harry looked mildly surprised, "Even I didn't know that."

Draco shrugged, "I'm thorough with my work."

"So, will you help me do it?"

"Why would I?"

"Why would you not? You'll get house points, you'll have access to a ridiculously large number of books which I'm sure you'd want to get your hands on. It'll help you prepare for your NEWTS and trust me, I won't let it interfere with your other studies."

Draco frowned, thinking it over in his head. He could think of no disadvantage of this to him. He loved Potions anyway. And nor could he think of any advantages of this to Harry…

He shrugged, "Okay, I'll do it. But if I don't feel like doing it sometimes, I won't show up."

Harry beamed, "Excellent! Its settled then. Come to my office anytime you feel like doing it. I'll have everything ready."

Draco stood up and made to leave.

"Oh, Draco…"

He turned.

"Thanks a lot."

Silver eyes widened a fraction of an inch, but then he whipped around and left.

Harry went back to the essays. This might turn out be simpler than he thought it would. He didn't have to work against the whole Slytherin house. It was only Draco Malfoy who didn't like him. And all he had to do was change that.

* * *

"So, when do you plan on actually starting on Potter's work?" Blaise said, looking sharply at Draco.

It had been three days since Draco and Harry's last meeting. Said boy and Blaise were currently sitting in Draco's room, studying. It was nearing midnight and both boys were engrossed in their work until Blaise brought that up.

"Hmm?" Draco murmured distractedly, "whenever I feel like it. And what's up with you? You've been asking me about that a lot."

"It just seems weird! I'm sure he has some ulterior motive."

Draco looked up then, "I'll be on my guard, don't worry. And its not like I'm gonna spare him the trouble just cause I'm doing some stupid research of his."

"I dunno, Draco. Its our last year anyway, just-just let him be…"

Draco frowned. He couldn't believe Blaise was actually asking that of him. He knew he'd never voice this opinion, giving up was simply not an option for Blaise's pride.

"Blaise, what's wrong?"

He sighed, "I do not know, Draco. This is a very important year for us. It'll be shitty to screw it all up just for a teacher. I-I don't want you to get hurt or anything."

Draco smiled at him, a proper smile, "I appreciate that, Blaise, but let's toy around with him more. Nothing too extreme, promise."

Blaise only half-heartedly returned that smile. He wanted to say it but knew it would be unwise, when would Draco realize that he was the one being toyed around with.

* * *

Ten years as an Auror wouldn't have made Harry as careful as a week at Hogwarts had made him. He now permanently kept a spell reflector charm around him. Double checked whatever he ate or drank. And, after being electrocuted by his office door, opened the doors with magic. But then, the good thing was that having done all this, Draco's chances of actually getting him were fast dwindling.

But thankfully today was a Sunday and hence no classes. Harry didn't think he had ever appreciated a holiday that much. He was just going back up from lunch to his room, thinking of maybe flooing to the ministry for some while, when-

"Pott- Professor!"

Harry didn't even have to see the person to know who it was.

"Yes, Draco?"

Draco walked up to him, "I want to start on the research work you have to do now…"

Harry blinked, "Now? On a Sunday?"

He nodded, "I have nothing better to this afternoon anyway."

There goes my day off, Harry thought bitterly as he and Draco went to his office. Perhaps unknowingly, but Draco was being a right pain in the arse anyway.

"Here," Harry handed a stack of large tomes to Draco.

"Whoa…" Draco said softly, flipping through some of them, "'_Decorus nex', _I always wanted to read this one."

"Well, go through the Potions part of it first and then the rest, okay?" Harry muttered, "And there's a latin dictionary if you want it…"

But Draco had already started reading. "I'll have to make notes. Parchment and ink."

Harry rolled his eyes at the authoritative tone but handed him the materials nevertheless. Draco got busy with his work and Harry wondered what he should do. He could leave with Draco alone in his office. Or he could just stick around and while away time somehow.

The choice was obvious. Harry dreaded to think what would happen if he left Draco alone in his office.

"Well, might as well help him then," Harry said to himself, drawing up a chair and sitting next to Draco. Draco shot him a questioning look.

"What? It is my research!" Harry said, grabbing a book, "I don't suck that much at it."

Draco snorted and resumed his writing.

It turned out that Harry did quite 'suck' at it. It was more often than once did he ask Draco for help.

"Merlin, Potter!" Draco snapped his book shut as Harry tapped him on the arm yet again, "Either ask me to explain it you or let me do it completely on my own!"

Harry stopped in the process of withdrawing of his hand, "Harry."

"Eh?"

"You don't address me as Professor anyway…so address me by name."

Two whole seconds of awkward silence, then Draco averted his eyes, "Whatever…"

"Yes…so I guess, you write down whatever you feel appropriate, then I'll read through it. If I don't understand it, I'll ask you."

Draco just nodded, "You came to the other teachers of Hogwarts for private lessons sometimes, right? Then why didn't you take Potions lessons from Severus?"

"Hehe, I really must commend your father. And well…I did go to Snape…but then," Harry went slightly pink, "I was so bad that he refused to give me any more lessons."

Draco smirked, "That's hardly surprising. You-What's that scar?" It was because of their close proximity that Draco noticed the thin lightning shaped scar on Harry's forehead.

Harry pulled back, hand involuntarily reaching his forehead.

He shrugged, "Some curse I got hit with as a child…nothing extraordinary."

"Its uniquely shaped…"

"I know…" Harry was beginning to get uncomfortable now, a fact that Draco noticed. He decided not to press it, he'd ask his father about it.

"Anyway," Draco stood up, tapping the books with his wand to bookmark the pages, "I'm done for today."

Harry nodded, "I'll go through what you've written."

Draco was at the door by then, "Good day, Po-Har- Professor."

Had he not been thinking about the scar and the meeting as a whole, he might've remembered that he was supposed to strip the office door of all its protective charms. No harm done though, he did so during Head Boy rounds at night.

* * *

**Mmm…feeble attempts at adding a plot. XD**

**Review people…fuel me on!! Oh and this will be the general length of the chapters...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hah! Made it! An hour before midnight!**

**Disclaimer: Nopes, didn't get them for Christmas.**

* * *

Harry flicked through the photograph album, his expression soft as he watched his parents get married. Even in the photograph, Lily's face was aglow with happiness. She was already a member of the Order of the Phoenix then. Harry wondered if she knew what she'd signed up for when she agreed to become one. Did either of his parents know that they'd be losing their lives soon? All for the betterment of the wizarding community who didn't even know what had happened except that one morning they'd woken up to cries of victory and celebration. Victory over Voldemort, the wizard who fancied himself to be a Lord.

Twenty three years ago…

Harry still didn't know what exactly had happened. All he knew that Voldemort was killing all the Order members and the Potters were next in line. Dumbledore had found that out and hence they'd laid a plan to ambush Voldemort. The rest of the details were unclear, supposedly Voldemort hadn't come alone but with a few of his Death Eaters. A battle had ensued between the Order and the Death Eaters. And although Dumbledore succeeded in killing Voldemort, several of the Order members were dead, including his parents.

Harry traced the scar on his forehead with his finger. He had got that scar on that very day. Dumbledore told him that he got hit by a passing spell. No matter what the reason, the scar served as a painful reminder of his parents' death.

Harry was broken out of his reverie by the door opening and closing.

"Professor."

"Oh, Draco," Harry snapped the photo album shut, "Hey…evening."

"Evening," Draco said, eyeing Harry cautiously, "Something wrong?"

"Wha- oh no nothing." Harry rummaged through the drawers and handed a book to Draco, "Your notes from last time. I've gone through them and I they were pretty clear."

Draco nodded, "You don't look that well, are you sure you're alright?"

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Are you concerned?"

"Shut up."

Harry couldn't believe it. Draco was actually blushing slightly. If he got all flustered with sentences that were just barely laced with innuendo…

Oh, this was going to be fun.

"You've been here for almost a month now…"

Harry tilted his head to the side, amused at Draco's attempt at changing the subject, "Yes, and still I'm having problems fitting in. I wish it'll all just stop. I'm getting tired of it, really."

"Oh?" Draco tried to keep his face neutral, "You can just quit after Christmas y'know…"

Harry raised his eyebrows in interest, "I guess I could…but except the Slytherins, I do love teaching everyone else."

"Yes, you are quite liked by everyone else."

Which was quite true, since Harry wasn't the conventional teacher. His lessons were interesting and in class, he generally made everyone work in pairs. And he purposely paired opposite houses together. He expected friction but surprisingly, everyone worked really well together. Harry suspected that everyone would gel extremely well but were scared to cause of the Slytherins(read Draco Malfoy). And another thing was that Harry was quite informal in class…and that he never gave too much homework.

"And what about you?"

The 'a' that Draco was writing came out slightly shaky, "What do you mean?"

"Do you like me as a teacher or not?"

"Does it matter?" Draco said, concentrating(or well, trying to) on writing.

"Do you want it to matter?" Harry said, grinning completely now.

"Potter, stop this nonsense at once," Draco's gaze snapped upwards, only to find Harry with his chin propped on his palms, blinking innocently at him.

"Professor," Harry said smoothly, "or Harry."

"_Professor_," Draco said through gritted teeth, although the effect was ruined by his flaming cheeks, "let me concentrate on _your_ work."

Harry smirked, deciding that this was enough for the first time at least. Of course, he had no proof that Draco wasn't straight, but having a guy hit on him mustn't have been a new experience for him. However, said guy being a teacher was definitely unaccounted for! Maybe it was a bit too low…but after a month of torture, Harry was willing to do so.

Draco left sooner that day, although Harry didn't make any other moves, he simply couldn't bear to stay in the same room as him.

Harry scratched his nose as the door shut, wondering if he'd overdone it. He then frowned, he'd be screwed if Dumbledore or anyone from the Minsitry found out. He thought of Draco's father, Lucius Malfoy. He didn't know anything about him except the fact that he was considerably powerful and not to mention the fact the he was an alleged supporter of Voldemort(although no one had been able to prove it). But that explained Draco's attitude completely anyway.

He could go and apologize…

He decided that he'd risk it just this once. Draco seemed like a person who'd fight his own battles.

Amidst all this, he couldn't realize the fact that from the moment Draco had entered the room, he'd completely forgotten about his earlier worries.

* * *

"Can you believe him!"

Draco Malfoy was in rant mode again.

And Blaise Zabini had to face the brunt of it all alone.

"The bastard was flirting with me!" Draco paced from one corner of his room to the other, "He's a teacher for Merlin's sake! And a bloke!"

Blaise's eyes trailed him, slightly disinterested, "Dra-"

"Do you want it to matter?" Draco mimicked in a baby voice, grimacing, "What about you Draco? Gah!"

"Dra-"

"I could report it to Dumbledore! But that'll make me seem like a total wuss-"

"DRACO!"

Draco halted, "What?" he demanded angrily.

Blaise exhaled exasperatedly, "Honestly, what exactly is bothering you more! That he's a teacher, or that he's a bloke –"

"That he's Harry Potter! I mean…jeez, I know I'm bi anyway…" Draco said sheepishly.

Two seconds of silence.

"You're telling this to me now?"

Draco looked up at him, confused. But before he knew what was happening, Blaise had closed the distance between them and his lips were upon Draco's.

Draco reeled backwards, "What the fuck Blaise!"

Blaise's eyes were wide, "Oh shit."

Draco stepped backwards and sat down on his bed, "Wha-"

Blaise shook his head slowly, stepping backwards himself, backing into the wall," Shit, I- Draco…"

"Blaise, you didn't just…"

"I'm sorry I did…"

"Wh-why?"

"I fancy- hell no- I mean, gah! This shouldn't have happened! But I just couldn't stop myself!"

"Blaise-" Draco made to stop his incessant babbling, but to no use.

"I have to leave. Fuck, this shouldn't have happened. We're just friends- must leave…" he staggered towards the door, "Draco, I didn't mean for this to happen!"

"Blaise wait!" But the boy was already gone.

Draco blinked rapidly, trying to comprehend what had just happened. It all seemed a blur.

He had just been kissed by his best friend…

Draco groaned, things couldn't get even more weirder…

If only he knew…

He knew it would be pointless to go search after Blaise, and he didn't even know what to say to him! He needed more time just for it sink in.

He tried to work on his Defence Against the Dark Arts homework then, but his essay turned out supremely bad. He read it again, sighing at its poor quality but too distracted to work on it again. It was half past eleven. He tried going to sleep, but it was useless, his mind was too full of things. He bolted upright at midnight. If there was one thing that could help clear his mind, he knew what it was.

Fifteen minutes later, Draco Malfoy was on the Quidditch pitch, soaring on his broomstick in the moonlight.

The night was cold and the air stung his face as he sliced through it. A twist, a turn, dive and rise, Draco's movements were full of grace, like a dance. Flying transported him into another world altogether. Especially when he was alone…

But he could sense another presence disrupt the tranquility of the pitch. The moment the person stepped on the grass, Draco slowly swung around…

Had he said that things couldn't get any more weirder?

"Potter."

Harry didn't say anything, just calmly watched as Draco dismounted from his broom and walked towards him.

"That was wonderful flying."

Draco grunted, "Are you here to tell me off?"

"Not really. I can see the Quidditch pitch from my office and I saw someone flying around so I came to check."

Draco just nodded, "Well, I'll be off then."

"Wait, Draco!" Harry said hurriedly.

Draco looked back, face expressionless.

"I used to go flying when I was troubled and couldn't sleep. So, if this has something to do with how I had acted earlier, I really didn't mean any of it. And well…I'm sorry." Harry rushed it a bit at the end.

Draco's lips curled into a smirk, "Apology accepted, but that really isn't what's bothering me. Good night, Professor."

Harry smiled at the retreating figure, "Night, Draco." His smile grew wider, if Draco wasn't bothered by that, at least he wouldn't feel guilty of bugging him a little bit more then…

* * *

**All those who thought Draco would be the one to initiate things raise their hands! Hehe, Harry is a right proper bastard in this one…I mean, lets not make him to be all that goody-goody, eh?**

**And well…I have no clue where this fic is heading at this point…so bear with me!**

**Motivation needed. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is for all those who reviewed last time and made me feel all nice and wanting to write more! **

**Disclaimer: Hah! You can't sue me!**

* * *

Harry mentally cursed himself for being so careless. He was currently lying flat in the corridor in a full body bind. He had forgotten to put back his protective charms after dinner and the result was being hit with this spell from the back.

Bloody cowards, Harry though darkly. He was more ashamed than angry actually. Being hit by such a basic spell…

"Professor?"

Harry was so glad when he saw Hermione Granger peer over him, a worried look in her eyes. He felt the spell lift and got up.

"Thanks, Hermione" Harry said gratefully, dusting his robes, "I was wondering how long I'd have to stay that way."

"You're welcome, Professor," she said uncertainly, "But, if you don't mind me asking-"

"Slytherins," Harry supplied, setting up the protective charms around him again.

"Draco Malfoy?"

Harry smiled bitterly, "If only I could say that. He gets others to do things for him, so I can't accuse him of anything, can I? Although, if the intensity of the attacks keeps on growing, I'm afraid it'll be something more than just me lying on a cold stone floor."

"So why don't you tell Professor Dumbl-" Hermione stopped midway, a sheepish look on her face.

Harry chuckled, "Honestly, Hermione…"

"Yeah," Hermione's cheeks were slightly pink now, "Well, good night then."

"Good night and thanks again!"

It had been a few days since Harry had apologized to Draco for his _unusual_ behaviour and from that day on, something had been amiss with Draco. Not only had Harry been hit with a total of eleven various spells(out of which only four had succeeded in hitting Harry so far), but the essay that Draco had submitted had been ridiculously below his standards. And not only in Harry's subject but in others as well(Harry had sneakily read the homework that Draco had submitted when the respective teacher wasn't there in the Staff room). Draco had said that it wasn't what Harry said that bothered him, but was showing every sign that it

had. He hadn't even come to work on Harry's research.

Harry sighed as the guilt started nudging him again. He stepped out of his room and headed in the direction of the head boy's room.

Draco started when there was a knock on the door. He jumped out of bed hastily, wondering if it could be Blaise. His face darkened with a scowl when he saw who it was.

"Hello, Draco."

If only Draco could punch him everytime he spoke in that voice of his.

"What do you want?" Draco said, going back and flopping down on his bed,

Harry shut the door behind him. The click echoed eerily in the otherwise silent room.

"Draco," Harry began, "I did apologize-"

"It isn't about that," Draco interrupted, "Really, it isn't."

"Well then what is it?"

"What's it to you anyway!" Draco snapped angrily, glaring at Harry.

Harry sat down besides him, not saying anything but just looking back straight into silver eyes coolly.

"Gah!" Draco irritably averted his gaze, "Its Blaise! And that stupid-" He clenched his fists, wondering how to say it.

"Calm down and start from the beginning."

"Well," Draco spoke after a while, "I was telling him about how you had acted that day…and well, in the process I let him know that I was bi…"

"Is he homophobic?"

Draco shook his head, "He kissed me."

Harry did a double take, "Oh…"

Draco threw up his hands in exasperation, "He's been my closest since first year! What am I supposed to do if he suddenly kisses me!"

Harry frowned, "Well, for starters, do you like him back?"

Draco stared at him, "I-I don't think so. He's too close a friend."

"Well, if he's that close to you, why don't you just talk it out? Tell him that you don't think of him that day, but don't want to lose-"

"I know that routine," Draco snapped, "I've turned lots of people down, but this is different. I actually care if I hurt the other person now. Besides, I haven't even seen Blaise other than in classrooms wherein he makes a point to sit as far as he can from me."

Harry contemplated for a while and he was about to speak when Draco spoke up again.

"Its all _your_ fault," Draco grumbled, "if you hadn't behaved in that way, Blaise would've never found out."

Harry would've argued, but then Draco's point was right, "Ah well, he did have a right to know anyway, since he's your friend. Why don't you go to the common room and force him to talk to you?"

"He isn't there," Draco replied dully, "Checked everyday."

"Oh…" Harry thought for a while, then an idea struck him, "Give me some ink and a parchment."

"What?"

"Just give it to me!"

Draco handed the required materials to Harry.

Harry scribbled down a note addressed to Blaise, asking him to come to his office. He tapped the parchment and it folded itself into an origami aeroplane before flying off.

"I've charmed it to find Blaise," Harry explained, "it'll take some time but it'll find him him for sure. Lets go to my office."

Draco followed him silently, wondering what he'd say to Blaise. They hadn't been in Harry's office for more than ten minutes when someone knocked on the door.

Harry nodded to Draco and calmly opened the door, letting Blaise in while stepping out himself. He went and sat down next to a suit of armour.

"Well, I hope they don't start making out or something on my desk," Harry muttered to himself, "Oh shut up." He snapped as the suit of armour started shaking with giggles.

Of course, his intentions on helping Draco out had been highly selfish. He could just not be bothered to deal with petty curses thrown his way by random sneaky Slytherins. In no sense had he felt that he was responsible for his dilemmas and poor performance in classes. No way whatsoever.

If only he knew how good he was at deluding himself.

Meanwhile, inside his office, the air was thick with awkwardness.

"Listen, Blaise," Draco decided to break the silence, "I know what you're feelings towards me are. But well, I think that we're too close as friends to take it another level. I'm happy with the way things are- were between us."

"So," Blaise spoke in a sort of strangled voice, "you're not mad at me for doing that?"

"Only if you promise to become your original self again."

Blaise grinned, "I'm glad. No seriously, us? What was I thinking?"

"I do have that effect on people, yes." Draco smirked.

Blaise rolled his eyes and Draco smiled, things wouldn't exactly fall in line real quick, but this was a start.

"So, Potter helped you out?"

"Ye-" Draco paused, realizing that Harry had actually helped him out. That was unexpected.

"Blaise, when you get back to the common room tell everyone to lay off Potter for a week or so. No spells, no disrupting classes or whatever they've been doing."

Blaise eyed him quizzically.

"Malfoys aren't ungrateful, you know that."

Blaise shot him a smile, although this one was laced with sadness(not that Draco noticed) "Of course…"

Harry got up when he saw the two coming out of his office. Draco gave him a curt nod and Blaise just gave him a hostile look.

Harry raised his eyebrows, so much for helping those two out.

"Good night, Professor." Draco said, as the two walked past him.

"Good night, Draco."

But then, as the next two weeks turned out to be one of the most peaceful of Harry's at Hogwarts, he felt that maybe Draco Malfoy wasn't as a thankless bastard as Harry thought him to be.

* * *

**So, how was this one? Short-ish, but the next chapter should make up for it! To be honest, I'm more excited about the next one, coz it has some angst and stuff. Review and propel me to write faster!**

**Cheers!**


	6. Chapter 6

The rest of October past by swiftly. Halloween came. A day that held terrible memories for Harry. Of course, he didn't let it show, taking part in decorating the Great Hall with much enthusiasm. Although he did notice Dumbledore staring at him with a sad smile on his face, Harry chose to ignore it.

He even altered his lessons for the day, choosing to teach the students about various creatures and spells related to Halloween. But as soon as he finished his last lesson, he hurried away and floo-ed to his house, and from there apparated to Godric's Hollow.

"Hey…" he said softly, kneeling to place the flowers on his parent's graves, "I'm working at Hogwarts now," he sat down cross legged on the ground, "Dumbledore needed some help in dealing with a student of his and hence asked me to take up the job of a teacher. Hehe, its tiring though. The student Draco Malfoy just won't let me stay peacefully. He's a bit of a troublemaker…" Harry smiled at that understatement, "But- but he's really smart and I actually do like him slightly. Mostly he gets on my nerves though. But I think I'll deal with it, its only for a year. I- well, I wanted to find out more about that night…and this is kind of hindering it. Dumbledore says that it's a thing of the past and I should just let it be. But how can I do that when I know that someone who might've killed you is still living a free life? Mad-eye told me that Voldemort wasn't the one who fired the curse at you two. He was fighting Dumbledore at that time. So if I could just-"

He felt overwhelmed suddenly and tears sprang to his eyes. He hastily made to wipe them away. Every year he used to come here and say the same things, but the case had been closed by the Auror department and Dumbledore refused to divulge any details, saying that revenge was never an answer to anything. Hence, Harry had almost given up on finding the culprit. Whoever it was, dead or alive, he had resigned himself to the fact that he might never find out. But he still kept on saying that he'd keep on trying. That's what kept his guilt at bay.

It was getting late, Harry had to return in time for the feast.

"Bye Mum, Dad…"

Harry checked the time having floo-ed back to his office, there was still some time left for the feast,

"Any more late and you would've missed the feast."

Harry froze at the sound of the familiar cold drawl, "Draco, what're you doing here?"

"Leaving actually," Draco said, placing the books back on the bookshelves. He turned, "I came around an hour back cause I was bored and had nothing to…" Draco's voice trailed off as he noticed the condition Harry was in. He had definitely been outdoors because his skin was ghostly pale and his cheeks and nose were bright pink. His hair was windswept, making it even more messier. But his eyes, they were exceptionally bright, and slightly bloodshot. Green rimmed by red, "do…" Draco finished somewhat lamely, comprehending that most probably, Harry had been crying.

"I'd better get going," Draco rushed on, not liking the murderous look that Harry was giving him that moment, "the notes are in the book." Without even waiting for a reply he swept out of the classroom.

Harry sighed wearily. Draco was the last person whom he wanted to see in such a miserable condition.

The feast seemed to drag on and on for Harry. It wasn't in his nature to mope around just because the day demanded it, but he really wanted some time alone. The endless chatter of students and the clinking of cutlery was just aggravating his condition.

Harry heaved a sigh of relief when Dumbledore announced that it was bedtime. And though he did invite Harry to come along for a nightcap, Harry knew that it was just formality and he didn't expect Harry to come along anyway. So, Harry didn't feel bad about declining.

Harry went back to his office, but suddenly feeling too claustrophobic about the confined space, decided to take a night time stroll. The night was extremely chilly and Harry's breath rose in a mist. Add to it the moon gave an eerie silver glow to everything around.

Harry sat down under the beech tree next to the lake, expressionlessly watching the moon's reflection in the mirror like surface. Never had he felt so lonely in his life. Maybe coming outside wasn't exactly a good idea, the silence just made him feel all the more empty.

"Professor?" The voice seared through the silence, shattering it.

Harry inhaled sharply, not bothering to hide his annoyance, "Malfoy, would you please get your infuriatingly annoying presence out of my vicinity?"

Draco blinked, this was definitely wasn't what he'd expected. He thought Harry would respond with the usual all understanding smile and pleasant tone of voice. He'd been on his Head Boy rounds when he'd seen Potter slip out of the castle. Curiousity piqued, especially after the state he had seen Harry in earlier, Draco had decided to follow.

But this was not was Harry was expecting.

"My, aren't you-"

"Just shut up. I do not have time to play with you, pretty boy. If you think that I actually like dealing with immature bastards like you then you're sorely mistaken. Because I, unlike you have better things to do. Because I, unlike you, do not have a father to whom I can go running to each time I get a tiny little cut. Because I am one of those people who have led less than perfect lives, unlike you!"

Harry had stood up by then, advancing upon Draco.

"You arrogant, arrogant boy with some deluded God complex, I don't care what you try to rile me up, but trust me, none of it is going to work. You know why? Its because I have other more important things on my mind and you're too insignificant for me to even pay attention!" He was right in front of Draco now. Draco looked directly into his eyes, cool silver meeting stormy green. But there was more than anger in Harry's eyes, there was hurt as well. Deep hurt.

"I-"

Harry quelled him with a look and it was then that Draco noticed how hard he was trying to restrain the tears.

"Even you have better things to give importance to. But no, instead of that, you play some childish game of 'Kick the teacher out!' Honestly, do you have such a low opinion of yourself that you'll do such flith just to be their centre of attention! If so then I pity you Draco!"

Harry's words were colder than the night air, and they stung. Draco's ears kept ringing with his words and he could feel himself shatter inside.

"Do whatever you want Draco," Harry's voice had calmed, and he turned around, "I don't care. You're no one." Harry stalked away towards the castle, leaving an empty Draco Malfoy behind.

Draco just stood there, not knowing what to do. A part of him wanted to run after Harry, screaming and cursing, saying that he had bloody no right to say all that. But there was another part of him that had gone completely numb, that simply refused to move. Harry had utterly exposed Draco, making him feel vulnerable and lost.

_You're no one._

Harry had termed him insignificant, of no importance, a waste of time. He had dealt a severe blow to Draco's infamous pride.

And that too with just a few simple words.

Whatever Draco believed he was, Harry had made it all to be nothing…worthless. All his life, Draco had thought himself to be a person of significance, to be missed when not around. Then one person just blew it all away, because to Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy was nothing but a spoilt childish brat. Nothing more.

Draco didn't know how or when he stumbled back into his room. It was a miracle, he wasn't caught. He didn't know what to feel, he was seething with anger, he dejected, depressed. Crushed.

In other times, Draco would've just stuck his nose high and ignored it. But it was the intensity with which Harry's eyes blazed when he said it that made it unforgettable, that made the words cute deeper than Draco ever thought possible…

Harry didn't sleep that night. He knew he shouldn't have vented out at Draco like that, but his patience was on its limit last night. He wondered if Dumbledore might somehow find out about it. Harry cringed at that train of thought, Dumbledore would be ashamed of Harry. As the guilt began to seep into him again, Harry tossed and turned thoughout the remainder of the night, trying futilely to get some sleep.

Even Draco hadn't slept that night, musing about what Harry had said. Was he really nothing on his own? Whatever he thought himself to be, was it only because of his father and his surname? The more Draco thought about this, the more angry he became. Maybe it was denial, but he refused to doubt himself because of what some teacher who barely knew him for two months. And yet, as his thoughts on this progressed, he tried to over look and suppress the two facts that absolutely terrified him:

That he knew what Harry had said was true…

That he actually cared for what Harry thought about him…

As his emotions and feelings waged a battle of confusion inside him, Draco tried to get some sleep as well.

Next morning, Draco was in the Slytherin common room, all the students gathered around him.

"Alright," Draco said, trying to sound as authoritative as he could without any sleep, "we're letting Potter be. No more spells, hexes to be thrown at him. No messing with his stuff, nothing. Not that you all didn't do a commendable job of it, but I think its time to stop now."

"Why?"

Draco raised his eyebrows, as a murmur went through the assembled students wondering who had dared to ask a question to Draco.

"Why?" repeated Nicholas Beery, a fifth year student with dark brown hair and cerulean eyes," I mean no offence, but it was all going well till now…"

Draco narrowed his eyes slightly, Nicolas Beery and he got along quite well. In fact, Draco knew that Nicholas would carry on the Slytherin tactics after Draco left. Now, Draco was slightly doubtful of his choice, because no one, absolutely no one ever questioned him.

"I do not have to explain anything to you, Nicholas," Draco replied coolly, "But since I do have some amount of respect for you, let me just say that he's going to be leaving at the end of this year anyway, so it'll only be a waste of our time and effort."

Nicholas looked as if he were about to argue, but the warning looks sent to him by many of the other Slytherins shut him up.

"Lets go," Draco muttered to Blaise and the others standing next to him.

"Draco, I don't think that was the best explanation you could come up with," Blaise said, once they were outside and on their way to the Great Hall, "I mean, if you knew that he was going to leave, why did we continue till now? And just that he's leaving isn't good enough a reason for us Slytherins to stop. You know that…"

"I know," Draco muttered darkly, "but no one would've ever thought about it had that son of a bitch not opened his mouth. Honestly, I didn't think Nicholas would do that."

"Well, you do keep on saying that he's going to carry on what you've started," Pansy spoke up, "He might be trying to prove himself to the others. Show them that he's as good if not better than you."

Draco scowled, "He doesn't even come close. The name Malfoy-"

"-commands much more respect than Beery," Pansy finished for him, smirking, "We know."

Blaise grimaced at the preculiar expression on Draco's face when he stopped mid sentence. Draco hadn't told him why he'd backed off on Potter, but Blaise knew it had nothing to do with the fact that he had asked Draco to…

* * *

**Right, so now I have exams this week and hence the next update might take some time. And I'll not be replying to reviews either(if you ask some question then please wait till after the seventeenth for me to reply) **

**And erm…now I'm kinda stuck. Why did I add the whole outburst? Coz it seemed real cool for Harry to blow his lid. And Draco needed some serious ego puncturing. So what ahead? I dunno. The good thing is, I'm at my plot-iest best during the exams, so I'll come up with something! **

**Review to make me feel all guilty about not having the next chapter ready. :P**

**Later then! **

**Cheers!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ah, sorry it took this long! But no more exams! **

**Oh, and I found out that one of my fics has been totally flamed on one of this communities on Livejournal(some people who are Canon-shippers) and I was kinda feeling down, and then I came and saw the reviews for the last chapter and I was like- Screw canon, I'm more than happy with Slash! So a BIG thank you to everyone who read and/or reviewed last time! You people are awesome!**

**Enough talk, lets get on with the fic.**

**Disclaimer- Instead of thinking up a witty disclaimer, I spent that time on the fic!**

* * *

Harry didn't notice any difference in Draco Malfoy, he was still surrounded by his cronies, still perfect in appearance, nothing to show that he had been the least affected by last night's events. Unlike Harry who suffered from a massive headache. He made a mental note to go to the Infirmary before lessons started.

Harry massaged his temple wearily, excusing himself from the table.

Dumbledore watched Harry leave and then turned his gaze on Draco whose eyes were also trailing Harry. He frowned, trouble was brewing.

"Blaise," Draco said, eyes following Harry out of the Hall, "I feel like my head's about to explode. I'm skipping out on lessons today"

"All?" Blaise was surprised, Draco would attend always attend Potions if nothing else.

Draco nodded, "Yes, even Potions. And gah! I'm going to the infirmary to get myself a potion. See you later, Blaise, Pansy." He gave a curt nod to the others and made his way to the hospital wing.

Harry gratefully gulped down the contents of the goblet Poppy handed to him. He breathed a sigh of relief when his headache receded.

"Madam Pomfrey," said a voice that could make Harry's headache return back twofold, "I'd like that potion too." Without further ado, he proceeded to pluck the bottle from her hands, poured himself a goblet, drank it and marched out.

And he didn't even glance in Harry's direction.

"Poppy, give me some more…"

* * *

Draco went and locked himself in his room.

He hated Harry.

But he hated it even more that he knew he was lying when he stated that.

He remembered the previous two teachers, ignorant old geysers, both of them. He himself could've taught better than them. They taught obsolete stuff, that wouldn't work against a baby. But Harry was different, he had this inexplicable charm around him. He was almost perfect! A brilliant teacher, a successful Auror. He was liked by the other professors and the students practically worshipped him.

Draco was jealous.

He had started with every intention of kicking Harry out but he never realized when it had transgressed to getting his attention. He _wanted_ Harry to recognize him for what he was.

Draco was desperate.

He was now coming to terms with the facts that he actually liked Harry's lessons and his way of teaching. That he actually wanted to prove himself to someone. He had never done that, had never needed to.

And now, he was clueless as to what to do. He wasn't going to make life miserable for Harry. He could barely look him in the eyes and he was pretty sure Harry didn't want him to work on that research.

Draco sighed in frustration, for the first time, he was admitting defeat.

Harry hadn't seen Draco after the morning incident. He wasn't there at lunch either.

"Harry, would you happen to have any idea as to where Draco might be?" Dumbledore asked him then.

"Wh-what?" Harry panicked slightly, wondering what Dumbledore knew.

"He hasn't attended any of the lectures since morning, not even Severus'. And that's never happened." Dumbledore regarded him through his half moon glasses, "And well, its common knowledge that you and he aren't on the best of terms."

Harry blinked rapidly before his Auror training kicked in and he looked back at Dumbledore steadily, "No sir, I don't. But what makes you think I might have something to do with it?"

Harry tried not to flinch when blue eyes pierced through him, "Well Harry, I know you quite well and when I said I'd hired you because you'd be able to handle Draco, I meant it. But you have to know where to draw the line…"

"I'm in trouble aren't I?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, "Not yet, Harry. You're an excellent teacher and Draco's behaviour is only proof of it. But he's only seventeen and that's why I say you should know where to draw the line…"

Harry just nodded dejectedly, returning back to his food.

Harry didn't have class immediately after lunch, but he was hounded by Terry Boot regarding some doubts in Healing spells for the Dark Arts.

"Refer to these books from the library for additional help." Harry handed him a note, "I have your class now, right?"

Terry nodded, "Yes, sir."

Harry smiled, "Well, lets get going then."

Draco was heading towards the kitchen to sneak out something to eat at that time-

"Thanks very much for this, sir."

"Oh, its nothing Terry. I'm always glad to help out."

Draco froze, he hazarded a guess that they were just around the corner, heading to the corridor that led to the Defence classroom. He waited till he couldn't hear the voices anymore and then continued towards the kitchen.

He's got that Boot to do the research now most probably, Draco thought, scowling to himself. He felt his insides clench strangely, a feeling he couldn't place. Snapping at the elves to get him something, he carried it back to his room. But left it unfinished anyway, he didn't have much of an appetite.

* * *

"Hey…"

Draco gave a start, "Oh, hey Blaise."

"Here's today's notes," Blaise placed a stack of parchments on the table, "What're you reading?"

"Oh this? Some book on Transfiguration…"

"I see. So, coming for dinner?"

Draco averted his eyes and didn't reply.

"Draco," Blaise sat down next to him, "What's wrong?"

"I- I do not know…"

Few more minutes of silence.

"Its about Potter, isn't it?"

Draco breathed in deeply, "I never thought I'd be affected by what someone says about me. Especially him! He made me doubt myself! My life's been perfect for seventeen years and then he comes along and makes it all to be nothing! I've never been this affected by others' opinion of me so much before!"

"Hey hey hey," Blaise said softly, "Calm down now."

"I wish I could Blaise! See what he's done to me!-" Draco stopped when Blaise chuckled, "What!? What's funny!?"

"You are! You're acting like some teenage girl with-"

"I do not!"

Blaise just started laughing even harder and even Draco found himself smiling a little(although he was annoyed at the simile)

"Listen, Draco. Running away isn't going to solve anything," Blaise said patiently after his laughing fit was over, "I know you're all worked up about it, but you have better things to concentrate about, your NEWTs for instance. Put Potter out of your mind for some time. We're not bothering ourselves with him anymore, none of the Slytherins are. Also, Quidditch is starting, you're gonna lead us to victory again this year."

"You're right, Blaise," Draco stood up, "No more Potter. Anyway, lets get down to dinner shall we?"

Blaise nodded, "Yeah sure."

As Draco and Blaise descended the stairs, Draco massed as much pride as he could to make himself not bother about Harry. It was a pity that Harry himself had shattered it so badly…

Despite what Blaise had said about running away, Draco didn't attend the next three Defence classes. He claimed that he wasn't running away, just that he had more important things to do, like chalk out a strategy for the upcoming Qudditch game against Gryffindor.

Harry's eyes roved over to Draco's empty place the first thing when he entered the classroom. This was the third lecture that he had missed and although Harry was pretty sure he was up to date on the syllabus, classes just weren't the same without him. The first day Harry had involuntarily directed a question at Draco and it struck him half a second later that he wasn't there. He had more careful later but teaching was increasing dull without having someone trying to outwit your each and every sentence.

Plus, the rest of the Slytherins' attitude towards him had changed. There was absolutely no chaos in his classroom. There were some minor ripples, but nothing serious. Frankly, Harry was bored.

Whoever said you never miss something until its gone sure knew what he was talking about.

"Oh-kay" Harry said, "if you'd please hand in your essays….thank you. Right, today's lesson, what can you tell me about curses that affect the sensory organs? Yes, Hermione…"

As Harry listened to the well rehearsed, straight out of the textbook and hence extremely unexciting answer, he knew he needed to do some damage control. Draco was obviously not going to do anything and didn't seem to care about it, so Harry would just have to do it himself. He couldn't believe he was about to admit defeat to Draco Malfoy…

That evening, around half an hour before curfew, Harry sent an origami aeroplane to Draco.

Draco looked up from the book he was reading when the paper plane flew into his room through the window.

_Draco,_

_I think we need to talk. If you'd please come by to my office during your rounds, we could sort things out. I hope you do._

_Harry. _

Draco crumpled the paper and threw it on the floor. Sort things out, he snorted, really now!

Around twenty minutes after curfew, there was a knock on Harry's door.

"Enter…"

* * *

**Draco and Harry finally confront each other! Stay tuned for the next chapter of Crossing the Line!**

**-gulps at the guns and knives pointed at her- Okay yeah, that was lame. But at least now I know what I'm writing in the next chapter! So it'll be a quick update…**

**Oh btw, Draco can miss classes and stuff because Lucius is on the Board of Governors and hence Draco acts like he owns the place. Of course, Dumbledore would've interfered had Draco's grades not been top notch.**

**Random fact- 23rd January 2008 was when I wrote my first HPDM fanfic Shampoo. One year of HarryxDraco. Wow! **

**Reviews are loved and will be replied to happily!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ah…fewer reviews last time. Anyway, hope it won't be the case this time. **

**Now, lets continue!**

* * *

Draco slowly pushed the door open and stepped inside. It took him a moment to locate Harry, for he wasn't sitting behind the desk as usual.

"Draco" Harry turned around from his spot near the window, "You came…I'm glad."

Draco didn't know what to say to that, so he chose to simply nod. He went and sat down on his usual chair, the one which he sat on when he used to work on the Potions research.

None of them spoke for a while, then Harry decided to break the silence.

"Draco," Harry turned back to look out of the window, "I- I shouldn't have said all those things to you. I had no right to do so. But well, you caught me at a very wrong time. I was already edgy and you just- I just lost it when you came along. So well, I really am very sorry.-"

"Its funny how you don't even look at me while apologizing."

Harry felt himself go slightly pink and he looked at Draco who had come to stand next to him. Draco didn't look back at Harry though, he just stared straight out of the window.

"I know you don't like me, Draco. But I don't understand why it has to be this way. You are a brilliant student. I- I like having you in my class. Hell, the last three ones have been so mundane I could die!" Harry said this all in a rushed way.

Draco slowly turned to look at him, "You liked having me in your class?"

"Cant we just put all of this behind us?" Harry chose to ignore Draco's question, it was tough having to say it once anyway, "I know you'd rather have me out of here-"

"I wouldn't."

"Sorry?"

"I don't want you out of here. In case you haven't noticed, there haven't been any spells or curses thrown at you since that night." Draco spoke in a small voice, not believing that he was actually saying it out loud.

Harry opened his mouth to speak, then closed it again. He turned his attention back towards the night sky, "So, we've been at each other's throats for nothing?"

"Mm hmm…"

"Why didn't you stop earlier then?"

"Why didn't you?"

They both lapsed into silence again.

"Pride is a funny thing" Harry muttered.

"Yes it is. Its also funny how easily one can shatter it with a few words."

It took a moment for Harry to comprehend Draco's implication, "I really am sorry about that," Harry looked at Draco this time, "I really am."

Draco held Harry's gaze for a while and then shrugged, "I guess its alright."

Their eyes lingered on each other for some more time until Draco realized what he was doing and hastily broke contact, "So…now what?"

"Well, will I see you in my next class?"

Draco nodded.

"Well, good. Although I'd prefer it if you'd still be the same in the classroom. As you see, I have many questions lined up for you."

Draco's lips curled into a smirk, "Bring it on."

"Well, good that we sorted things out. You have a match against Gryffindor tomorrow, right?"

"Yep, we do."

"Well, best of luck for it then."

"Not really needed but thanks anyway."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Why did I bother…"

Draco shot him a smug look, "I have to get back to my head boy studies now. And er…thanks."

"Good night, Draco."

"Night, Professor."

"Oh and Draco," He looked back, "the Potions research still needs to be done."

"Sure thing…"

Draco shut the door behind him and Harry was left to muse the fact that he had just had a perfectly civil conversation with Draco Malfoy and that he had even liked it a point.

Outside, Draco bit his lip thoughtfully. He was actually feeling happy.

* * *

November went by in a flurry. Especially for Draco who had a ton of things on his hands. He had lessons, Qudditch, head boy duties and the Harry's Potions assignment. He wasn't complaining though. He had never enjoyed being at Hogwarts this much. And he had started liking Defence Against the Dark Arts almost as much as Potions. Now that the truce with Harry had been called, he found that Harry was quite an interesting person to be with. Whenever he used to go for working on the assignment, they used to talk about a range of topics from Quidditch and studies to their favourite music band. Sometimes, the Potions books were left aside and they just talked. Draco had to often remind himself that Harry was his teacher and not another student.

Draco was in the Slytherin common room, conversing and doing homework at the same time. It was a Saturday and there were no lessons. That didn't give any respite to the Fifth and Seventh year students anyway. Plus, Draco had practice later that evening.

"So, what do we to do the Ravenclaw seeker?" asked some random student whose name Draco couldn't be bothered to remember.

"Mm?" Draco flipped a page, "Seeker? Not necessary…get the chasers…"

The boy nodded eagerly, "We'll get them with a-"

"Non traceable charm," Draco pointed out sharply, "I don't care which charm it is, make sure it cant be traced back to you." He stood up, gathering his books, "Pansy, I'm going back to my room…"

She nodded, attention still on filing her nails.

Draco started walking towards his room, books tucked under his arm. He halted, contemplating. He'd get bored studying all alone. Blaise was in the library and Draco didn't want to go there, the Slytherin common room was too crowded. He wondered if it would seem out of place if he'd do that…

Harry was going through Draco's notes when said boy himself knocked and walked in through the door.

"Draco?"

"Hey…"

"Hi. You wanna work on the Potions thing again?"

Draco shifted the books from under one hand to the other, "Not really. I don't wanna do my homework alone but the common room is too crowded. So I was just wondering if I can…"

Harry smiled, "Sure. I'm studying too anyway" He raised Draco's notes.

"Thanks…" Draco muttered and sat down on a chair, spreading out his books on the desk before him.

"Say Draco…" Harry said after about fifteen minutes of silent studying, "Remember our first lesson? About stringing and combining?"

Draco nodded, prompting Harry to continue.

"How did you know about stringing Unforgivable curses together?"

Draco hesitated before, and spoke carefully, "We have a large library…I read some books there."

"That's highly advanced dark magic."

Draco shrugged, "As long as I'm not using it…"

Around ten more minutes of silence.

"You're parents are deceased right?" Draco didn't know what possessed him to ask that.

"That's one way of saying it," Harry said, a touch of coldness to his voice.

"I'm sorry," Draco said quickly, "No other relatives?"

"Mm…not really. Parents and godfather, both killed by Voldemort." Harry said it casually, but he was closely observing Draco when he said that. Draco however, kept his expression guarded.

"You assume stuff because of my father," Draco said, his voice growing icy as well.

Harry frowned, "I guess I do. But lets not get into that, I'd really not get into another fight with you."

Draco pursed his lips, "Indeed…"

"Draco!"

Draco looked back, he was walking back towards his room aound an hour and a half later to drop off his books and then go to the Quidditch pitch.

"Hey Blaise…"

"Where were you?" Blaise ran the remaining distance towards him.

"Potter."

"Again?"

Draco just shrugged, choosing not to reply to that.

Blaise frowned at him, "You're spending a ridiculously large amount of time with him, Draco. Students will talk."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Draco snapped.

"You know full well what I mean." Blaise regarded Draco coolly, "And they cant be blamed Draco. Hell, if I didn't know better, I'd think the same way."

"I'm helping him out-'

"How many students help out their teachers, Draco?"

"What are you implying?" Draco asked slowly.

Blaise took a deep breath, "Is there any other reason you're doing this? Have you taken a fancy to that guy?"

Draco froze, eyes widening slightly, "You cannot be serious."

"Answer the question then…"

"That's preposterous! I- No! I cannot believe this!" He hastily grabbed his stuff, "I'm going for practice! Merlin!"

Blaise made no move to follow as Draco stormed off, judging by Draco's vehement denial and then running away, he certainly had a thing for Potter. Blaise sighed, he envied the guy…

Thoughts swirled around in Draco's head as he hurried towards the pitch. Sure, he had overheard some girls talking about Harry Potter and his name had come up in that very conversation, but for Blaise to ask him that so outright! His mind reeled under that accusation. Sure, Potter was smart, charming, quite good looking and hand a pair of the most gorgeous green eyes, Draco might've seriously considered going out with him if he hadn't been his teacher.

Draco pondered over this during practice as well, resulting in being hit by a bludger quite a number of times. His teammates gave him peculiar looks, for such careless behaviour was unseen on Draco's part. Hence he decided to end practice early that day.

As captain, he was the last to leave(and also that he took the longest time in the showers). He made sure the room was locked, hoisted his broomstick over his shoulder and started back towards the castle.

"You seemed distracted today."

Draco jumped, whirling around broomstick raised defensively.

Harry chuckled, lowering the broomstick, "And what do you plan on doing with this to protect yourself?"

"Oh I know a place where it'd hurt…_a lot_." Draco propped it back on his shoulder, "What're you doing here anyway? Cant seem to get enough of me?" Draco flinched the moment the words had left his mouth. They were so…_flirty_.

Harry shrugged, "Thought I'd come and watch you fly. I was bored anyway." Harry reached forward and flicked a strand of wet hair out of Draco's eyes, "You'll catch a cold, lets go inside, shall we?"

Draco felt his cheeks flame up and hoped against hope that Harry hadn't noticed.

"I played Seeker for a local club where I live," Harry said, as they slowly made their way back to the castle, "Of course, now I don't get the time. Say, Draco, lets have a one on one competition between us?"

"What?"

"Lets see who catches the snitch first! I haven't flown in a really long time and I miss it a lot."

Draco swallowed, this was absurd, he shouldn't be feeling this way, his heart shouldn't be pounding that fast, "Er- yeah sure. Of course, I'll be sure to win. I'd love to play against you though."

Harry grinned, "Brilliant. Thanks."

"An- Anytime…"

So Draco did grudgingly admit that he fancied his teacher. He wanted Harry to be something more than just his teacher. Question was…what was he going to do about it.

* * *

**So things are finally progressing! Any suggestions as to what should happen? I'd be happy to hear them.**

**Review for the next update!**


	9. Chapter 9

**This update would've been quicker had I not been busy going from doctor to doctor trying to figure out what the fuck was wrong with me. Then I got prescribed on medicines that made me sleep almost throughout the day. So forgive me if this turns out sucky…**

**Disclaimed.**

* * *

Harry didn't understand why he liked (and sought) Draco's company that much Perhaps it had something to do with the fact that the people he worked with were double his age and had been his teachers once. So it was nice to have someone to talk to without acting like a student…or a teacher.

He was making his way down to dinner when a group of students hurried past him, one of them supporting a very disoriented student. Sensing trouble, Harry went with them.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"Got hit by some curse…" was the distracted reply of one student "Should've known better with the match coming up."

Harry frowned but he couldn't ponder much on it because there was a steady stream of blood pouring out of the boy's nose now.

Draco knew something was amiss when he came to Harry's office that evening, Harry had this sharp, calculating look in his eyes.

"Hey…" Draco said uncertainly, wondering if he should close the door behind him or keep it open just in case.

"When are we playing each other?" Harry tilted his head slightly, chin propped on clasped hands.

"Er…this coming Staurday…" Draco slowly pulled up the chair and sat down, "Is something wrong?"

"Yes, but I doubt if the same could be said about the Ravenclaw Chaser who got hit by a curse this afternoon…"

Draco kept his expression guarded, "Your point being?"

Harry leaned back, "Don't play innocent…you're playing Ravenclaw next! Of course, I can't prove anything…"

He continued when Draco didn't reply, "So lets see….if I win, you'll play fair."

Draco's brow furrowed, "What do you mean?"

"No more cursing other players…or other foul means to win. You should trust your player's ability as their Captain."

"So you're accusing me of _cheating_?"

Harry didn't reply, simply met Draco's gaze levelly.

Eventually, Draco looked away, a pink tinge on his cheeks, "Fine…" he muttered.

"Excellent!" Harry beamed, "Now, we were on venoms…"

* * *

Blaise and Pansy were in Draco's room when he returned.

"Whats wrong?" Blaise asked, "You look…weird."

Draco abruptly sat down on the edge of the bed, "I've done something really stupid."

"And I presume it involves Potter." Blaise rolled his eyes.

"Oh, shut up Blaise, "Pansy snapped, she went and sat down next to Draco, "What happened?"

Draco haltingly explained his predicament.

Blaise whistled softly, "In case you lose, what do you plan on telling the rest of the house?"

Draco looked at Blaise, half pleading, half glaring and some bits of misery.

"Well, _win_ then!" Blaise said and he sounded annoyed, "You don't have to keep up your end of the deal anyway. Oh no wait, its _Harry_ _Potter_…how can you disappoint him!"

"Blaise!" Pansy interjected while Draco looked stunned, "What's wrong with you?"

"Me?" Blaise stood up angrily, "What's wrong with him? He's going against everything we've done for the past seven years! All for one fucking teacher! He's ruining his own reputation! You're kissing his arse- oh no wait, you have other plans with it-"

A bright flash of light, a bang and Blaise had flown backwards into the wall while Draco was on his feet, wand aloft.

Pansy swore, "You two-"

"You're unbelievable, Blaise." Draco said icily, but his voice shook slightly, "Get out. _Now_."

Blaise looked like he had half a mind to cast a curse at Draco, but then he stowed his wand back inside and stomped out of the room, banging the door behind him.

Pansy looked at Draco helplessly.

"Merlin help me…" Draco ran a frustrated hand through his hair.

"Oh I doubt even he could, Draco…"

Draco and Blaise ignored each other next day on. Slytherin won against Ravenclaw, but Draco was in no mood to celebrate. And since none of them was willing to make any amends, it didn't seem like matters would improve anytime soon.

* * *

It was snowing lightly when Draco made his way to the Quidditch pitch on Saturday evening. It had been three days since he and Blaise had fought, but he had decided that he was not going to let that affect his match with Harry.

"You wanna play in this weather?" Harry was already present there, making patterns in the snow with his broomstick.

"You scared of a little snow?" Draco smirked at him.

Harry laughed, "Okay then!" He pulled out a golden snitch from his pocket and raised his hand and released it, "Mount your broom. And….go!"

Draco shot off. The cold air hit him and he shivered, but he didn't let that deter him. He had to get that snitch first.

Harry rose and circled around the pitch. It felt great to be back in the air. Flying for him was always a liberating experience.

Draco glanced at Harry and inhaled sharply, the guy seemed to be in another world altogether. His eyes were more focused and his movements were the epitome of elegance. He seemed to glide through the air with superior ease. Draco found himself following his movements and he quickly snapped himself out of it. He had a snitch to find.

It was a very evasive snitch considering none of them had even glimpsed it after around twenty minutes. It was starting to snow more heavily now, compromising their vision.

Draco rose higher and gazed around. Harry was at the other end of the pitch, his gaze went downwards, to the centre of the pitch, near the ground-_there_!

Draco flattened himself on the broom, arm extended, searing through the air, he was parallel to the ground now, the snitch was in front of him and Harry was coming at it from the other end.

"UF!" The wind was knocked out of Draco, his fingers curled around something, the world was spinning and he was lying on the ground, half buried in snow. Draco blinked blearily, two bright green orbs were staring back at him.

Harry Potter was lying on top of him.

The orbs blinked, "Ow…are- are you okay?"

Harry's breath ghosted across Draco's face, "Wha-" Draco blinked again, "'M fine…"

He noticed that his right hand was interlocked with Harry's, with the snitch making feeble attempts at flying away from between them.

"Oh…we caught it at the same time…" Draco said thickly.

"Huh?" Harry looked at his hand, "Oh yeah…" he chuckled.

"Erm…" Draco could feel Harry's heart hammering against his chest and a faint blush crept across his cheeks, "Harry…"

"Oh sorry," Harry went slightly pink himself, as he stood up and helped Draco to his feet, well their hands were clasped anyway. He shivered, "It was warmer that way…" he muttered.

Draco let go of the snitch, "Flesh memory…" he said, pretending to ignore the later statement.

Harry nodded, "Lets go back to the castle though, I'm freezing."

"I'm the one you half buried into the ground, "grumbled Draco.

"Scared of a little snow? Harry mimicked and Draco punched him on the arm, "Ow! That hurt."

"You deserved it."

"Did I now?"

Their banter continued all the way to the castle and till Harry's office.

Harry pointed his wand at the fireplace to start a nice roaring fire. Draco sat down on the couch in front of it, warming his hands. Harry came and handed him a bottle of butterbeer, and sat down himself.

"Right…so lets see who won," Harry tapped the snitch with his wand and let it go. It hovered in the air between them, neither going to Harry nor Draco.

"It's a draw," Draco said, amused and relieved at the same time.

"Yep, a draw it is." Harry pocketed the snitch, taking a long sip of his butterbeer in the process, "What were the odds of that…"

There were a few minutes of comfortable silence after that, wherein Draco tried not to pay attention to the fact that their shoulders were touching.

"Well, will you continue with the whole cheating thing then?"

Damn Potter for ruining everything.

"Its not that I'm the one responsible for that. Its been happening from since before I got here. We just carry on being Slytherins," Draco couldn't believe he was justifying himself, "I can't just go against that…"

Harry pondered on that for a while, "Hmm…I guess you're right. Y'know, you're not too bad for a Slytherin."

"I dunno whether to take that as a complement or an insult!"

Harry grinned, "I'm kinda glad I took this job now…so cheers to that!"

Draco smiled back, "Cheers."

And they clinked their bottles together.

* * *

**Urgh…I'll try and make some amends to make it better later on. **

**A BIG thanks to Flanclanman for the 'catching the snitch together' part. :)**

**Coming up is Christmas and Blaise acting like a complete jackass! **

**Review to make me actually write that part out… -sweatdrop-**


	10. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Okay, I deserve all the curses and threats you give me for this. First of all, I'm extremely sorry for putting this fic on hold. But its been utter chaos. Six consults with four doctors, meds that wrecked havoc through my body, anger issues, sleep issues…the past month was hell.

But then things got back to normal…and I decided to get back to the fic…but sadly, I have no clue what I was planning on writing after this. The whole thing was just in my head and now I'm regretting not jotting it down. I have some vague ideas but the plot just gets stuck at a certain point.

But, I'm NOT going to abandon this fic. It'll take me some time, but things are falling into place now and I should get rid of the block soon enough. One or two oneshots maybe…and I'll get back on track.

Feel free to flame me for this. Its pathetic really… -sniffs-

That's that then…

Thanks and sorry yet again. :(


End file.
